


Something That Belongs to Me

by smileyien (rainydaydy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/pseuds/smileyien
Summary: Jackson shares an apartment with his best friend Jinyoung, and Jinyoung's hot older roommate Mark. While his friends are studying for exams, he's been studying Mark. One day Jackson finally finds out just what makes Mark tick, and puts this information to good use.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	Something That Belongs to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



Jackson lounged on the couch, warm sun streaming in through the window of his shared apartment. He was minding his own business, watching adorable dog videos on his phone when he was rudely interrupted.

"That's mine, you know." Mark was standing over him, arms crossed, looking stern.

"What is?" 

"That. The jersey. It's mine and I was gonna wear it," the older boy retorted, drawing his lips into a thin line. 

"Ahh, is it?" Jackson thought, looking down at the basketball jersey. He flashed one of his patented squirtle smiles. "I found it hanging up."

Mark hummed, turning his back to Jackson and rummaging through the cupboards for some food. Jackson craned his neck for a better look. It was early afternoon, but seeing as he didn't have class today Mark had spent most of the night playing video games, and had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and Jackson admired how it clung to his broad shoulders and slender waist. He continued admiring the way it bunched just a little bit at his hips, where the black of the shirt gave way to the grey of Mark's sweats, loose enough to leave some things to the imagination but not all. 

"Did you hear me?" Mark called.

"H-uh what?"

Mark spun to face him, and Jackson had to mentally remind himself to stop drooling. "Do you want ramen?" he asked, holding up two packages wrapped in red foil. "Yeah, thanks hyung," Jackson replied, though Mark had already turned back, busy filling the pot with water. Jackson watched like a starving wolf as Mark flipped the burner on with a click, and set the pot to boil. Unfortunately his vantage point was disturbed by their third and final roommate, Park Jinyoung, entering the room.

Jinyoung had been living together with Mark, and another roommate since his first year at college. The other guy had been a bit of a dick and left this past summer, which provided the perfect opportunity for Jinyoung's best friend, Jackson Wang, to move out of his shitty, tiny, frat-like dorm and into the spare bedroom here. It also presented the perfect opportunity for Jackson to oggle Jinyoung's absolutely hot older roommate as much as he wanted. At first that was enough, but recently Jackson had wanted more than just a glimpse of the boy. He wanted a feel, and a taste, he wanted his whole five senses to be taken over by Mark. But Mark always seemed oblivious to his intentions.

"Hyung, what smells so good?" Jinyoung asked, peering over his shoulder into the boiling pot. He wrapped an arm around Mark's waist as he did it, and Jackson felt a pout rising to his lips. 

"You want some?" Mark giggled. He swatted Jinyoung away playfully.

And then there was this. Jinyoung and Mark had been living together for quite some time, and had consequently started to treat each other like they were married. It really killed Jackson's vibe. It didn't matter that Jinyoung had sworn a million times that there was nothing between them and that Mark treated everyone that way, or that Jinyoung was clearly head over heels in love with his own boyfriend and had never given Mark a second thought. Jackson was jealous, and the only thing that would soothe his jealousy was getting Mark in bed—a task which was proving to be more difficult than Jackson would like to admit.

"Seunnie, it's ready," Jinyoung called. Jackson jumped up from the couch to take his usual place at the table, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as his gaze moved from thin, lithe fingers up towards Mark's stern face.

"I'm not letting you spill soup all over this thing, it cost a ton," Mark warned.

"Hyung, I promise I won't-"

"Jersey, off." Mark practically growled, sending fire straight to Jackson's gut. Fine, he thought, if that's what Mark wanted, that's what he would get. Jackson smirked, flashing a look to Jinyoung over Mark's shoulder. He felt he could practically hear Jinyoung's eyes rolling in his skull, but that wasn't going to stop him. Taking a step back, Jackson removed the garment with a flourish. "Feast your eyes on these guns," he flexed.

Mark yawned, snatching the gold and purple fabric out of Jackson's hands before sitting down to enjoy his breakfast. Jackson stuttered, incredulous, and tried to ignore his best friend's smirking. Okay, he thought, maybe he had to work a _little_ harder to get what he wanted. But Jackson was no stranger to hard work, and the challenge only spurred him on. Still shirtless, he took his seat across from Mark. The older boy was slurping noodles into his mouth at an alarming pace, while still managing to keep up conversation with Jinyoung. 

Jackson puffed out his chest, regretting that he’d never gotten his friend Shownu to teach him how to move his pecs independently. This seemed like the perfect time for that. He tried his best to attract Mark’s attention in vain.

Sulking slightly, he was forced to watch as the older boy drained his bowl, soup and all. Mark's lips were always beautiful—so plush, and behind them that perfect row of white teeth accented by sharp canines. Now they were glossy from the soup, and a little bit swollen from the spice. Absentmindedly Mark chewed at his bottom lip, and Jackson nearly choked.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, turning his gaze to Jackson. 

"Y-yeah… juss... spicy," Jackson managed, pointing weakly at his bowl. It was a believable lie, and for once Jackson was actually thankful for his pathetic excuse for spice tolerance. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head as Jinyoung placed a glass of water in front of him. Nervously, Jackson chugged the entire glass, adam's apple bobbing with each gulp. A little water escaped from his mouth, and he could feel it dribbling down his neck and onto his exposed chest. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see Mark's tongue swipe across his lips. He tried to be casual, but he could practically feel the intense gaze of the older boy, watching him from across the table. 

"Anyway, I gotta run by Jaebeom's and pick up something, I'll be back later," Jinyoung announced. Mark hummed in response as the youngest collected his dishes and took them to the sink. "You two try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." 

Take your time, Jackson thought. He was upset to see Mark rising from the table, putting away his own dishes and heading for his room. "Your turn for dishes, Jack," he called over his shoulder, smirking.

"Hyunnnng, can't you keep me company," Jackson whined, but his pleas were cut short by the click of Mark's bedroom door closing. Jackson didn't see Mark for the rest of the day, but it wasn't a total wash. He'd gained important information that he vowed to act upon, when the opportunity presented itself.

* * * * *

It was the midst of finals, perhaps not the best time to be focusing on banging your hot roommate, but as good a time as any in Jackson's mind. He, Mark, and Jinyoung were studying in their favourite spot in the library. It was a back corner behind the stacks where a couple of dingy looking but otherwise extremely comfortable chairs sat around a low coffee table. Jackson was fairly certain that some former grad students had dragged the mismatched furniture in here to set up their own personal study space, and that their genius legend lived on with he and his friends. Jinyoung always complained that the set up was not meant for _real_ studying, but Mark backed Jackson, insisting it was the best place ever. So it became their personal library hideaway.

Mark was re-reading the same page of notes for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Jackson watched him rake his hands through his hair as he mouthed "what the fuck" at the paper. Jinyoung wasn't doing much better. He was holding his highlighter between his nose and his upper lip, staring intently at his textbook, eyebrows furrowed so deeply that Jackson could see the wrinkles forming. Jackson should've been studying too, after all he had a physiology exam in two days, and had nearly the entire textbook left to review. But he was distracted. He clicked his pen incessantly until Mark shot him a glare.

"Hey, that's my pen," Mark scolded, swiping at it. Jackson pulled away.

"Hmm, is it? I thought it looked familiar," Jackson feigned ignorance, inspecting the pen. He'd stolen it from Mark's bag earlier when the boy went to the washroom. Mark leaned over the coffee table, making another attempt rescue it from Jackson's grasp, but his reflexes were quicker than that and nearly sent Mark sprawling into him. The older boy steadied himself. Their eyes locked, and Mark was so close that Jackson could feel his breath, cool and even. It was Jackson's turn to smirk, as he held the pen up, out of Mark's reach. Jackson's breathing hitched as Mark dug his long, slender fingers into Jackson's thigh for balance and reached up. His arms may have been longer than Jackson accounted for, and the older boy quickly took back what was his. He flashed his canines in a grin as he did. Smug but breathtaking as usual, thought Jackson. He would've liked to wipe that look right off Mark's face, but the boy had already sat back in his chair, happily securing his rescued pen into his small, black pencil case. 

"Putting away your writing utensils is hardly what I'd call studying," a deep voice called from a few feet away. All three turned to see Lim Jaebeom, clad in a black leather jacket, carrying two iced coffees. 

"Coffee for me?" Jackson cooed.

"I agreed to date Jinyoung, not Jinyoung and company, get your own damn caffeine," Jaebeom said, handing the beverage over to his extremely sleep deprived boyfriend. 

"Thanks babe," Jinyoung replied, highlighter dropping from his lip and rolling across the floor. He took the drink as Jaebeom made his way over to the empty chair next to him, sneaking a peck on the cheek. "I promise I'll wrap this up soon," he said wearily, and Jaebeom nodded, knowing full well that there was no such thing as 'soon' when it came to exam studying.

Jackson glanced at his watch. It was nearly 3AM. Thankfully, the library was open 24 hours during the exam period. Jackson was pretty used to cramming and pulling all-nighters, he was a light sleeper most days and pulling two or three all-nighters in a row didn't phase him. Of course, he still relied on copious amounts of caffeine and sugar to pull this off, and his reservoirs were beginning to run low. So for more reason than one he was pleased to see Mark suddenly stand up, offering nothing more than "vending machine" as an explanation, and happily tagged along.

* * * * *

Jackson squinted against the flourescent lights of the hallway. The vending machines were located at the center of each floor, in a vestibule around the central staircase. Students we permitted drinks inside the library but not snacks, so the vending machines only supplied liquid sustenance. Mark tapped his student card on the card reader, and then double tapped the button for energy drinks. Two ice-cold cans popped out, and he handed one to Jackson.

"Thanks hyung," Jackson said, popping open the tab. The can made a satisfying hiss, and Jackson chugged it down immediately. The sweet, tangy liquid and fizzy bubbles were quickly re-energizing him, pulling his body away from the dangerous temptation of sleep. Feeling rejuvenated, he crushed the empty can and shot it like a basketball into the nearby bin. Mark was watching silently as Jackson cheered, throwing his arms up above his head, jumping around. 

"You're wearing my underwear," Mark said finally in between sips. 

"Huh?" Jackson said, genuinely startled. In his sleep deprived stupor he had actually almost forgotten, the biggest part of his plan. Earlier that day, while Mark and Jinyoung were chatting it up in the living room, Jackson took the opportunity to sneak into Mark's room and snag a pair of underpants. But not just any underpants, his favourite pair—bright red with a designer label. Jackson was familiar with them and the way they clung to the thin boys hips. Later, looking himself over in his full length mirror, he had found himself even happier with how they accented his own muscular thighs. 

"You," Mark accented the accusation with the sudden clang of his own empty can being tossed into the bin. He closed the gap between him and Jackson, "You're wearing my things again."

"These? I didn't even know they were yours," Jackson shrugged.

"Yeah, huh? Didn't know they were mine? Just found them in the laundry again?" Mark's voice had an edge to it, sharp and cold. With every word Jackson took a step back, but Mark took a step forward. Jackson gulped, helpless. He was beginning to think that maybe his plan wasn't going so well. "I told you not to take things that don't belong to you," Mark threatened. Jackson took another step back and felt the cold concrete wall behind him. Mark's body was caging him against it on both sides, he was trapped. "S-sorry," he stammered. The older boy moved closer, pressing their bodies together and Jackson could feel Mark's hot length pressing into his thigh. Mark leaned in, breathing hot against the side of Jackson's face, and whispered "What're you gonna do about it?" 

The next few moments were a chain reaction, happening in the blink of an eye even while Jackson felt that everything was moving in slow motion. Mouths came crashing together, sloppy and rough. Jackson took Mark's plump bottom lip between his teeth, savouring the taste—still overly sweet from the energy drink. He was happy when a small whine escaped Mark's throat. This pleased Jackson beyond belief, spurring him on. He began to kiss and bite a line down Mark's throat, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. The sounds he made in response were absolutely delicious, sending Jackson further and further into a frenzy. Annoyed at all the layers of fabric between them, Jackson moved his hands up and under Mark's hoodie, digging his nails into the warm flesh beneath. Mark kept up a steady pace, circling his hips against Jackson's crotch. 

Loud chatter cut through the silent air, causing Jackson's eyes to fly open in shock. He was about to push Mark away, but Mark was surprisingly strong for his size, and kept Jackson caged against the wall. "Shhh" he warned, smiling mischievously.

"I can't believe it's not multiple choice, a hundred question exam and he really expects us to answer long answer questions?" a girl's voice complained.

"In only two hours," the second girl added.

"I told you to take Astronomy with me, you didn't listen," a third voice chided.

Jackson couldn't see any of the speakers from their hiding place next to the vending machine, but from their tone and their obvious indignation, Jackson could guess that they were first years. The voices grew closer and then receded as the gang made their way down the central staircase. Realizing he had been holding his breath, Jackson sighed a sigh of relief. 

"We should go before we get caught," Jackson conceded, trying to break away. 

"You still have something that belongs to me," Mark warned playfully, eyes sparkling.

"You don't mean you want me to?" Jackson's eyes widened.

Mark nodded.

"Right here?" 

He nodded again.

"Mark... this is a library," Jackson said in his usual haughty and accusatory tone. 

"Oh trust me, I'm aware," Mark grinned, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jackson's pants. "Besides," he said, pulling the waistband loose and looking Jackson over, "I don't think you can wait til we get home."

Jackson groaned, Mark had a point. He was straining against his track pants. The walk home would be awkward and uncomfortable, not only because of his massive boner, but because there was no way of getting home from here without going back to get their stuff and facing his best friend's sarcastic remarks. Still, having sex in the main stairwell of the library during exam season seemed like a bad idea.

Mark palmed Jackson through his underpants—or rather Marks' underpants—sending a shiver up his spine. "Fine," Jackson relented. Mark flashed a fang-toothed grin, satisfied with his easy win. 

Mark got to work quickly, pulling Jackson's track pants down to his knees, revealing the bright red boxer briefs he had on below. He leaned back on his heels, admiring the view for a moment. "You like how I look in ‘em, don't you?" Jackson mused. Mark nosed over the younger boy's bulge, half distracted, warm breath seeping through the fabric. "So much," he rasped. Jackson ran his hand through the boys dyed brown locks, pulling his head back away from his crotch so that they could make eye contact. Mark's pupils were like saucers, hungry, needy, wanting. He had acted aloof, disinterested, and cold but Jackson could tell now he was as desperate for this as Jackson himself, if not more. 

Mark finally looked away, and practically tore the red fabric from Jackson's hips. Jackson bucked and hissed as his erection met the cold air but Mark was more than happy to solve that problem, taking him into the warmth of his mouth. A silent swear escaped Jackson's lips. He threw his head back as Mark licked up and down his shaft, then stopped to take him in fully again. Mark was being diligent, considerate, and careful, each and every small movement of his mouth sending jolts of pleasure through Jackson's body. But it wasn't enough. Not after how long he had been waiting for this moment, and especially not here and now with the caffeine, sugar, and adrenaline of being found at any minute coursing through his veins. He fisted a hand into Mark's hair, rougher this time, and began fucking into his mouth, forcing a quicker pace. The older boy gagged at first but took him in easily, even as spit dribbled from the corners of his mouth. 

Jackson looked down and admired the older boy, beautiful and sloppy. From this ankle Jackson could admire his dark lashes fanning over flushed cheeks, his high nose which was perfect even with the slight bump, and of course those plush lips that he couldn't get enough of. "Fuck," Jackson whispered, watching as Mark's lips turned up around his length. Jackson was putty in his hands and Mark was enjoying every minute of it. So he let go of Mark's hair and let the boy keep his own pace, his slender fingers wrapped around Jackson's length. His tongue lapped at the sensitive patch of nerves just below the head, and Jackson scrunched his eyes shut. 

Incoherently he breathed out a mix of "fuck", "Mark", and "please" as he was brought to the edge. Mark let out a knowing hum on his cock and popped off with a final suck. 

Looking down, he saw that the boy on his knees in front of him was holding his mouth open expectantly, pink tongue sticking out. It was probably the messiest way to end an already messy impromptu blowjob, but Jackson was too far gone to care at this point. He'd let Mark lead him through every decision thus far, he wasn't about to refuse now. Mark guided Jackson through to orgasm with a few quick pumps. Thick streams of white shot onto Mark's outstretched tongue, and although Jackson managed to aim most of his load into the boys mouth, he wasn't too upset to see white streak the boys cheek and dribble down his chin. And Mark revelled in it.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, he stood up, running his tongue across his swollen lips, fixing his tousled hair. Jackson watched him, trying to catch his breath, still unsure if everything that had happened had really happened. Mark turned his head towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Still blissed out, Jackson hastily fixed his clothing.

"When I find them, I'm going to fucking kill them," threatened a voice that unmistakably belong to Jinyoung.

"Kill who?" Mark asked, appearing from behind the vending machine nonchalantly. Jackson quickly followed behind him, trying not to look like he'd just discovered first hand that his quiet and cool roommate was an absolutely filthy whore. And sure enough there was Jinyoung, looking pissed as ever, standing next to a rather bored looking Jaebeom carrying both Jackson and Mark’s backpacks.

"Kill you, both of you," Jinyoung replied, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Just taking a little study break," Jackson assured, a little too happily. His best friend seemed less than amused.

Jaebeom laughed, "Look, if you dumbasses fail your exams because you were too busy giving blowies in the hallway, I don't really care. But I'm hungry and tired as fuck, can we go now?"

Jackson opened his mouth to argue but Jaebeom just smirked, pointing towards Mark’s left cheek, marred with white. The older boy swiped his face with his index finger, took one look at the substance, and unabashedly popped his finger in his mouth. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, disgusted, then turned and stomped the entire way down the stairs. The others followed, Jackson making a mental note to steal Mark’s stuff more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my secret giftee likes this fic. I tried my best to produce something, and although I don't think I hit many spots on the bingo card (okay, realistically I hit the required 1 and not much more;;;) hopefully it's still entertaining for you! 
> 
> Pairing: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang  
> Bingo square: Public sex. Kinda some of the other ones (feeling up through the panties?) but only if you squint.
> 
> There are other pairings on your request (you can probably guess which) that I would love to have the chance to fulfil, but I picked this one because I thought I could do best at it!


End file.
